Mission directive
by Mxthomas
Summary: A team of four teens, augmented into soldiers by the SAS to fight of the infection that consumed Aartis. On a retrieval mission, the team is sent to find an artifact for the research division but due to "Unforeseen circumstances" they arrive on Remnant by mistake. May god help the poor bastards... Crossover elements from SAS Zombie assault 4
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! And welcome to a new project! This has been stuck in my head for a LOOOONG time and I've been dying to get it out. Remember R&R and I hope you enjoy!**_

I stared at my readouts that were displayed on my tablet, I had been keeping these records for two years now and I still had no idea how my combat efficiency was at 82%. I mean, I'm a Medic not a Assault specialist or a Heavy weapons expert so I don't do much fighting therefore it puzzled me why it was that high..hmm...

I was cut off from my thinking when somebody decided that they were going to flick my helmet.

"Hey, Vergil! You still readin' that thing?"

I sighed and looked up to be met with the red visor of our teams marksman. Jonathan was his name but we just called him 'Reaper'. That was his call-sign after all.

"This _thing_ is our after action report, and didn't I tell you not to call me by my real name?" I said, narrowing my eyes under my blue visor.

I seriously don't know why he insists on calling me by my name though, we were assigned call-signs for a reason what's the point if we don't use them?

"Alright_ Watchman_, what are you reading?" He said, emphasizing my call-sign.

"Our combat efficiency ratings."

"Oh really? What's mine?" He asked.

"One minute...98%." I informed.

"YES! Improved from last time!" He shouted as if he just aced a math test.

Almost immediately after that happened though, the door was kicked open and an RIA-T15-INC was scanning the room, which in this case triggered one of newton's laws. 'Every action has an equal and opposite reaction' could never be more true.

I heard a shout of "JESUS FUCK!" from around three feet to my right followed by a loud 'THUD' which shook the dropship we were riding in at the time. I heard a sigh from the doorway and the lights cut on. I hadn't even noticed they were off...

"Christ guys! You damn near gave the pilot a heart attack!" Our commander, call-sign _Imperial_, said from the doorway.

"Oh, so that wasn't _Dozer's_ fat ass rockin' the boat huh?" Reaper joked.

Dozer took offence to that, which became apparent when Reaper wound up on the floor and our lovable heavy weapons wielding monster took our marksman's former seat.

"Hey cap'." Dozer said.

Imperial simply nodded to him than looked to me.

"Got our ratings yet?"

I shook my tablet as if tempting a dog with a treat.

"I'm 87, Reapers 98, Your 99, Dozers 100." I read off.

He simply nodded.

"Alright gents, I'm sure you've all heard about your request forms." He said.

I perked up upon hearing that, I had been waiting all month for this!

Once a week the Federation allows the SAS troops to put in request forms for something out of the Federations private armory. I myself had requested a supply of Ronson IC-89 Cryogenic grenades, they were very useful for getting out of tight spots. Along with some Stim-shots.

Reaper had requested something a bit bigger. An HIK Heavyshot Protector Sentry gun. In a nutshell the HIK fires a hi-velocity anti-armor 30mm shell at any infected Bio-signature. Basically, its a big damn auto gun.

Dozer had requested a beacon. Just an ordinary signal beacon. Like the kind we use to mark our Evac points. I don't think I want to know why he wants that. Dozer works in mysterious ways...

Imperial had ordered four HVM Heavy Sentry turrets. I guess he wanted them to protect choke points. They were pretty useful for stuff like that.

"Our requests were accepted."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Reaper shouted. "IMA FUCK DEM BITCHES UUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!"

"Reaper." Imperial deadpanned.

Reaper immediately shut up and sat down. While receiving his folded up case which contained his sentry.

"Watchman." He said, putting a small silver crate in my lap that felt cold, as expected.

"Dozer.." He trailed off suspiciously as he handed Dozer the marker.

God as my witness, I will know why he got that.

"Alright guys, now that you've raided the toy box, Greenlight in 5. Move." He ordered.

We all got up and went to our supply lockers. I already had my armor on so I just grabbed my weapons. First my CM-202 Fully automatic sidearm. Complete with scope. Then I went to my primary, my CM-404 Rail accelerated assault rifle which has been dubbed the "Planet Stormer."

Five minutes passed in complete as we waited to reach the DDZ. Which passed rather quickly.

"Alright boys, good luck out there." The pilot said as we hopped out.

As I jumped out of the dropship I surveyed the area.

It was a ghost town.

Whatever survivors that were here either got the hell out of dodge, or were ran down by the infected. Trash littered the streets, windows were boarded up, and the road had been cracked open in some places. Some buildings were even burning.

"Alright, move out and find the artifact. If the egg-heads want it, it's our job to get it." Imperial ordered.

We walked forward for a while in total silence, usually a lone Shambler would cross our path but apparently they were either not interested or they weren't there. I will happily presume the second option. After a bit more walking we reached a large car riddled intersection.

"Alright, Watchman keep moving north. Dozer, head east. I'll head west. Reaper, stay here and watch the south approach, make sure nothing followed us out here." Imperial ordered.

No arguments or complaints were voiced as we went along our designated routes.

As I walked down the northern road of intersection I looked around. I saw various burnt out houses and destroyed cars along the way and I couldn't help but think about all of the lives that were ruined, all of the people lost, and how many more were turned. All of those people...

"H-h-help..." I heard a weak voice say to my left.

I spun on my heel and shined my flashlight. It being night and all. I was stunned at what I saw.

A teenage girl, no older than me, was laying on her back with a wooden support beam over her left leg. She had long blonde hair and was wearing what seemed to be a nightgown.

I rushed over to her and looked her over, she had no bites. Good...she's lost a lot of blood though.

"Hang in there ma'am. You're going to be ok." I said soothingly as I took a blood sample and injected it into my tablet.

"NEGATIVE. NO INFECTION STRAIN DETECTED." My tablet read. I let out a sigh of relief.

I moved the beam and gently picked her up. She latched onto my neck and began to cry.

"Imperial. This is Watchman, I've got a survivor over here. Requesting permission to return to DZ." I said into my headset.

"Thank you, thank you so much..." The girl sobbed. As a Medic, it was my job to insure her survival.

I stroked her hair and whispered "Anytime ma'am.." I said softly.

"Watchman, this is Imperial. Affirmative, move the civi to the extraction point and await further orders."

"Roger."

I walked back to the intersection with the crying girl in my arms. Upon reaching said location I found Reaper in a prone position with his HIKS 299-A Sniper rifle, picking of a group of Shamblers one by one.

"Evening." I said as I walked.

"Yo." He replied, not even looking up from his scope.

After he heard the crying he decided to turn around.

"What'cha got there?" He asked, referring to the girl.

"Survivor, she's clean." I confirmed.

"Ah."

"Watchman, this is Imperial we have found the artifact. I repeat we have found the-...wait...what the...WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOI-" The line cut off and the radio filled with static.

"Imperial? Imperial?! Imperial respond!" Reaper shouted.

At around that time a med-Evac truck arrived.

I gently sat the girl down and she feel asleep near instantly.

"...Vergil..." I heard Reaper mutter.

"What did I tell you about-" I froze upon seeing what it was.

A large white light was coming at us in what looked like a Tsunami.

We didn't have time to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Chapter 2...initiating...Data received...begin playback..._**

"But Weiiiissss..."

"No."

"But Weiiiisssssssssssssss..."

"No."

"But-."

"No!" The girl eventually shouted.

"But I wanna go see it..." The younger girl pouted. Which was in truth outright adorable but she'd never admit that.

In the library sat team's RWBY and JNPR who were either studying, reading comic books, or playing cards. But in this case, Ruby was attempting (Poorly) to convince Weiss to go with her into the Emerald forest to investigate the anomaly that happened last night. And Weiss was having none of it.

"Ruby, the authorities will handle it. Ozpin said that Ironwood sent a team of his best men to check it out. It'll be fine." Ruby's older sister Yang said from her seat at the table. The blonde was currently in a game of Blackjack with Blake and was winning with three hands over her.

"I know they can handle it, but I want to see what it was." She clarified, well not really as everyone already knew her reasoning behind wanting to go. In all honesty they were all curious but no one would dare piss of the almighty Ice queen. Jaune learned that the hard way.

Weiss herself was also somewhat curios. A bright white flash that could be seen from downtown Vale certainly was grounds to pique her curiosity, but after hearing of Ironwood's plan of action she decided that she'd rather not let Ruby get in the military's way and drag them all into this mess.

"You've gotta admit though, it does seem interesting..." Neptune said trailing off. He was also in the previously mentioned card game and was getting his ass kicked.

"See Weiss! Even Neptune agrees with me!" Ruby said in another attempt at convincing her.

"Yeah, I say we go have a look. Could be cool ya' know?" Sun spoke up from his position at the card table.

"You two as well? Look the military exists for a reason and this falls in their jurisdiction. And plus what if whatever it is isn't friendly hmm? Ever think of that?" Weiss justified her reasoning.

"Alright. Whoever agrees that we should check it out hands up!" Ruby said.

Apparently everyone but Weiss felt like getting out today.

"Seriously?! You to?" She said while staring at Neptune.

Neptune simply made a face and shrugged nervously, he was scared shitless of her but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Weiss.." An innocent and pleading voice said to her left.

She turned to see Ruby with her hands interlocked and giving Weiss the best puppy dog look she possibly could. Weiss had a strong will but this was a battle even she couldn't win.

"Oh, fine!" She immediately said while crossing her arms.

"Yaay!" Ruby squealed while latching onto the older girl.

Weiss simply inhaled and exhaled deeply, she was working on her temper issues and it seemed to be effective as she wasn't strangling the smaller girl yet.

"Okay!" Ruby began, letting go of Weiss. "Meet me at the entrance to the docking zones at four!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Vergil! Vergil! Come on man wake up!" A familiar voice shouted in my left ear. Wow...even in death he continues to annoy me...

"What did I say about!?-Woah..." I caught myself at the end when I looked up past him to see...trees.

Trees.

Why were there trees?

Aartis didn't have any trees left, we had already cut them down and relied on an artificial biosphere to support the 7.5 billion population count of the planet. After glancing around, I deduced we were now in a forest. I had read about these places but I'd never actually been in one before...huh..Interesting...

"Good, so you are alive!" Reaper said cheerfully.

"Reaper?"

"Yeah?"

"You have any idea where we are?" I finally questioned.

"Nope."

"Well what do we do then?" I said while readying my rifle.

He drew his sniper rifle and shrugged.

"Explore I guess."

_Meanwhile..._

"Wolves?"

"Wolves."

"Zombie wolves?"

"Maybe."

This was one of the very few interactions that you would see between Imperial and Dozer, even in a combat situation they were relatively quite towards everyone, where as Reaper never shuts up and Watchman just talks to keep things from being awkward.

"What should we do?"

"Kill them I suppose."

"Alright, go time."

Dozer popped a drum of AP-DIU into his LMG and marched off to the pack of unknowns.

"Ill provide over-watch." Imperial informed, to which he got a grunt in response.

Dozer marched down the hill and into the clearing while Imperial maintained an over-watch position to cover Dozer's approach.

As Dozer approached the pack of possible zombie wolves, he began to contemplate there odd predicament._ 'I wonder why there are trees here, hmmmm...' _And that was all he thought on the topic, for Dozer was a man of action rather than words or thought though he was rather intelligent but Watchman held the title of the smartest. Dozer was the strongest. Reaper was the most social. And Imperial could make the hard decisions. In theory they were the perfect squad but every squad has it's issues.

Dozer had finally reached the pack of what he believed to be zombie wolves and made the decision that he wanted to have a good fight.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" He boomed at them, to which they took offence.

They all rushed him, every one of them which in total was fifteen. In any normal circumstance the common human would be absolutely horrified and running for his life, this however was Dozer. And he was no normal human.

"RAAAAAA!" He shouted, charging one head on while leaning his shoulder in front. Apparently his adversary thought, '_He is but a puny human! He cannot possibly defeat me!'_ To which he received a mouth full of reinforced Kevlar, malleable steel, and raw muscle. Which resulted in it landing on its back and getting a jaw full of combat boot courtesy of your friendly neighborhood heavy weapons specialist, which in turn snapped its neck.

"WHO WANTS IT?!"

Dozer then began to unload shot after shot of the results of the peoples tax dollars into the faces of the unknown creatures that were charging him, and after a few seconds of bloody carnage, dismemberment and decapitation the gun finally clicked empty. Dozer's response to the dilemma? Charging head on into the remaining three wolves and proceeding to beat them mercilessly.

Imperial was too busy laughing his ass off on the cliff above Dozer to notice Watchman and Reaper approaching behind him.

"Dozer at it again huh?" Watchman asked.

Imperial simply looked up and continued to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Reaper said.

Soon a blood and entrails covered Dozer marcher back up the hill and saluted.

"Targets eliminated sir!"

Imperial managed to restrain his laughing and cleared his throat before replying.

"Good work."

"VTOL Twelve high!" Reaper shouted.

"Well gentlemen, lets go find out where the hell we are."


End file.
